Fake Reality side B
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jou setelah ingatannya kembali? mencari semua ingatan yang hilang dan memperbaikinya atau justru...menerima semua fakta? *Puzzle Fic* Puppyshipping! /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/ [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Dia tidak ingat dimana dia sekarang.

Hanya sayup-sayup suara dan kegelapan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, membiarkan sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mengganti kegelapan yang sebelumnya membungkusnya. Setelah cahaya di matanya cukup, di sekelilingnya terlihat pemandangan yang tidak asing. Tidak lama sampai pemuda berambut emas itu yakin kalau dia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri.

'_Aduh… '_ dia mengeluh kepalanya sangat sakit, badannya pun sulit digerakkan. Walau sulit, dia mencoba meraba dahi yang ternyata sudah terlilit perban dengan rapi.

'_Ya ampun, aku terluka? Jangan-jangan kemarin aku berkelahi lagi? Tapi masa sih? Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin… juga sebelumnya… juga sebelum-sebelumnya! Kenapa ini? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun! Kecuali…kalau tidak salah, terakhir yang kuingat aku berlari ke rumah setelah main dari rumah Yugi. Lalu hujan.'_

Lalu dunianya menjadi gelap

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing** : Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa** : ACIBI  
**Disclaimer** : Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary** : Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian udah baca yang Side A sebelum membaca yang side yang ini.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side B**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 08**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Sudah sadar? Jangan Banyak bergerak dulu Jou, lukamu belum sembuh benar."

Aku kaget, ternyata ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebelahku. Aku ingin memaksakan duduk, tapi tidak bisa. Kepalaku pusing. Pusing sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa mengingat namaku sendiri. OK, itu tadi berlebihan. Namaku Jounouchi Katsuya, dan aku bisa ditemukan dimana saja selama masih berada di kota Domino karena aku cukup terkenal di kota ini sebagai preman jalanan.

"Kau pingsan selama 4 hari. Pendarahanmu sudah berhenti dari kemarin, tapi sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat. Jadi besok atau lusa kau sudah bisa sehat." tambahnya.

"Suara itu… Yoshi ya?" laki-laki berambut coklat itu sekarang tersenyum sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Panggil aku dokter Yoshi, Jounouchi Katsuya!"

"Terlalu formal. Kau sering merawatku dari kecil, lagipula umur kita tidak begitu jauh kok. Cuma 10 tahun."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, mencoba menatap tetanggaku sedari kecil tersebut. Dulu Yoshi adalah tetanggaku sampai akhirnya bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit kecil dan pindah dari daerah kumuh ini. Walau begitu, dia masih sering menjengukku dan akan menjadi dokter pribadiku kalau aku terlibat adu fisik dengan ayahku. Bagiku dia sudah seperti kakak laki-lakiku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Berarti aku dan ayahmu juga umurnya 'tidak begitu jauh'?" dia membelai rambut emasku. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, aku tahu dia sedang meledekku.

"Oh oke, jadi kenapa aku bisa terluka? Apa ulah ayahku lagi?" Yoshi hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kali ini berapa jahitan?"

"Parah. Karena tertimpa lemari di dekat dapur, kau mengalami gegar otak dan puluhan jahitan. Tapi sebulan lagi semua bekasnya akan hilang kok."

"Bagus deh…" kataku datar sambil kembali menyibukkan diri menatap langit-langit.

"Padahal kalau kamu minta tolong aku bisa menolongmu. Tapi kamu tidak pernah melakukannya." aku menghiraukan sorot mata Yoshi yang mengasihaniku. Sayangnya aku tidak butuh dikasihani, "Aku juga menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu cepat menikah, punya anak dan lupakan aku. Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri." ujarku cepat sambil mencoba tersenyum. Tentu saja senyum tipuan, mana mungkin aku rela membiarkan orang yang selalu menolongku pergi jauh.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ketahuilah, Jou. Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya… ehmm.. kurang bisa menyampaikan perasaannya secara tepat."

Pernyataannya membuatku bingung. Aku hanya menaikkan bahu, tidak mau ambil pusing seperti merespon dengan kalimat yang mungkin bisa menyakiti hatinya. Kudengar ayah mengetuk pintu kamarku dan memanggil Yoshi. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera berdiri, hendak meninggalkanku.

"Aku akan kemari lagi besok" ujarnya.

Aku tidak merespon. Dalam hati sebenarnya aku berharap Yoshi tidak pergi. Kalau ada dia, biasanya ayah tidak akan memarahi atau memukulku. Aku hanya mendesah dan mencoba kembali tidur setelah 'kakak'ku menutup pintu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Beberapa hari ini ayah hanya merawatku dalam diam. Aku bahkan tidak berani bertanya apa-apa. Menyebalkan. Selama ini aku hanya bisa terbaring dan bertanya dalam hati tanpa bisa mencari jawaban. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kenapa lemari yang menyebabkan puluhan jahitan di kepalaku itu bisa terjatuh. Intinya, aku sama sekali tidak ingat semuanya. Memori dalam otakku seperti terputus dari sejak hujan di hari itu. Kuistirahatkan tanganku dengan menutup kedua mata saat merasakan cahaya matahari mulai masuk melewati jendela.

'_Apa yang dilakukan Yugi sekarang? Dia pasti mengkhawatirkan aku.'_ Pikiranku menerawang membayangkan satu demi satu wajah sahabat-sahabatku.

'_Juga Honda? Anzu? Yang lain? Tidak! hari ini aku sudah harus sekolah. Aku sudah cukup istirahat, aku tidak mau bolos lebih lama.'_

"Ayah…"

Aku mencoba menyapanya tapi dia tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak melihatku.

"Aku pikir aku sudah sembuh, jadi hari ini aku mau sekolah" kataku lagi sambil mengikat tali sepatu dan menggigit roti sarapanku.

"Jangan bikin masalah" ujarnya dingin.

Tidak menjawab lagi, aku bergegas keluar dari apartemen. Berlari menuju udara kebebasan yang hanya bisa kuhirup saat berada di luar rumah. Kuabaikan rasa sakit yang muncul di kepalaku, tidak ada apapun yang menghalangiku untuk menuju sekolah dan bertemu dengan mereka, orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Dan benar saja, wajah-wajah yang kurindukan itu membalas perasaanku. Karena baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki di ambang kelas, mereka langsung bergumul di sekitarku. Yugi langsung memeluk pinggangku ringan. Untunglah tenaganya tidak begitu kuat, karena jujur saja, beberapa bagian tubuhku masih ada yang benar-benar sakit. Aku hanya meringis untuk menahan diri.

"Jou! Kau sudah sembuh? Aku cemas sekali, telepon rumahmu tidak ada yang mengangkat. Begitu kami coba ke rumahmu, ada laki-laki tinggi berambut coklat yang bilang kamu lagi sakit. Tapi kami dilarang menjengukmu."

Pasti Yoshi, pikirku.

"Ayahku tidak suka mengangkat telepon, Yug… Sorry" kataku dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kamu sudah sehat seperti biasa…"

"Emm…ngomong-ngomong 'seperti biasa',Yug. Aku mau tanya…"

"Eh, Jou! kamu udah nggak masuk seminggu ketinggalan banyak gossip lo!" potong Honda sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Oh ya? Apa tuh?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Si Karita kakinya keseleo waktu ngajarin kelas kita senam matras. Harusnya kamu liat deh, ekspresinya. Gokil abis!"

"Terus…Terus…Dia nyuruh semua anak yang ngetawain dia lari keliling lapangan 50 kali, tapi karena dia sendiri lagi cedera, kita semua pada kabur ke kantin." tambah Bakura sambil tertawa lepas.

"Ah! Sial! Harusnya aku ada disana, hahahahaha! Sebal! Sebal!"

Aku memegang perutku yang sakit karena terus tertawa. Tapi semua hiruk pikuk ruangan mendadak sunyi saat pintu kelas bergeser dan seseorang yang kubenci masuk dengan gayanya yang arogan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaiba Seto. Belum sempat aku berbicara jelek soal dia di dalam hati, tiba-tiba dia menyenggol keras bahuku. Anjriiiit! dia pasti sengaja!

"Owch…Brengsek! Pasang mata dong kalo jalan!" Hardikku sinis. Sejenak, dia tampak terkejut namun senyum culasnya yang kubenci kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kamu tidak salah? Yang nabrak duluan kan kamu!" kalimat balasannya membuatku ingin menghajarnya di tempat.

"Jelas-jelas kamu yang nabrak, kok!"

"Terserah…Dasar anjing payah"

"Apa katamu bruuuuuuuengseeeeek!"

Yugi dan Honda langsung memegang Bahu dan pinggangku sebelum aku meraih kepala jamur yang sekarang berjalan angkuh ke bangkunya. Kalau tidak ada yang namanya peraturan sekolah, mungkin aku sudah mengajaknya duel antara hidup dan mati di lapangan. Untunglah teman-temanku masih waras, sehingga berusaha menghentikanku.

"Woi! Woi! Udah! Udah! Kelas belum mulai masa udah mau nyari masalah sih?"

"Kan dia yang duluan cari masalah?!" aku membela diri.

"Shhh… Jou! Sudah dong! Jangan kaya anak kecil. Biarin aja dia, oke?" mana bisa aku menolak permintaan Yugi. Akhirnya aku mulai sedikit tenang.

Baru sesaat setelah pelajaran baru dimulai, aku sudah mengantuk. Kepalaku sakit. Tentu saja bukan karena lukaku, aku yakin lukaku sudah sembuh. Pasti buku pelajaran dan guru yang sedang mengoceh di depan kelas itu yang membuatku kambuh.

Kurasakan hentakan kecil dari benda yang terlempar ke arah kepalaku lalu mendarat mulus di meja. Sebuah kertas kecil yang dilipat sembarangan, biasanya cara itu dipakai kalau anak-anak dikelas hendak mencontek demi mendapatkan jawaban. Aku melihat Yugi dan Honda tapi tidak ada yang melihat ke arahku. Kuambil kertas itu dan Kubaca isinya.

_Istirahat ke Ruang janitor seperti biasa. –KS-_

Aku tahu tulisan ini. Kaiba? Tapi apa maksudnya seperti biasa? Jangan-jangan dia salah kirim. Aku berbalik pelan untuk melihat dia sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Secepatnya kupalingkan wajahku dan tanpa sepengetahuannya kurobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan kecil. Apa maunya mengirim surat seperti itu? Mau menantang? Kalau dia mau berkelahi akan kulayani dengan senang hati. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu waktu istirahat tiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

"Jou, tidak ikut makan bareng kita?" tanya Anzu dan Yugi bersamaan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka yang kini berpandangan dengan muka memerah.

"Makan duluan deh, nanti aku nyusul. Aku ada urusan dulu, oke?"

Aku menuju toilet laki-laki di ujung dan menuggu di depan ruang janitor tapi belum menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Kaiba disana.

Ahhhh..Kaiba juga boleh deh…Nanti aku mau tanya-tanya dia. mungkin saja dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan banyak hal. Tapi yang akan kuhadapi ini seorang Kaiba! Hmm…mungkin agak sedikit sulit.

"Lama tidak bertemu, puppy. Kau tidak rindu padaku?" aku terkejut karena musuh bebuyutanku itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Dalam sekejap dia memojokkanku dan meraih daguku. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat. Gawd! Mau apa dia? Tanganku refleks menghajar wajahnya dan dia langsung mundur karena kaget karena seranganku yang mendadak.

"Bbb…Brengsek! Apa-apan kamu!" aku menjerit. Kurasa wajahku memerah karena aksi Kaiba tadi.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Kamu yang kenapa!? Kamu yang menyuruhku datang kesini pas jam istirahat. Lalu kamu yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti mau…me-menciumku? Ya ampun! Kamu perlu ke dokter, Kaiba!" teriakku lagi.

Dalam sekejap aku terhempas ke dinding. Ketika aku hendak berteriak lagi, kurasakan tangan kanannya membungkam mulutku dengan kasar. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri namun dia lebih kuat dari dugaanku. Sial! Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pada setiap perintahnya. Setelah aku mencoba tenang dan memberi sinyal bahwa dia bisa mempercayaiku, dia baru mengendurkan kunciannya, walau belum melepaskan pegangannya dari kedua bahuku.

"Sebetulnya kamu kenapa, sih?" tanyaku pelan sambil mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kamu memukulku?"

Astaga! Dia terlalu idiot untuk menjadi seorang jenius. Jelas-jelas tadi aku merasa dia mau menciumku, wajar kan kalau aku mempertahankan diri? Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata aku salah paham? Mungkin saja dia memang mau membuatku marah atau semacamnya?

"Ya jelas dong! Tadi kamu mau ngapain coba?" aku mencoba membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Menciummu" jawabannya yang cepat dan tegas membuatku menatapnya tidak percaya. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi dia bilang mau… MENCIUMKU? Sepertinya efek terbentur kemarin bukan hanya mengganggu otakku, tapi pendengaranku juga.

"Kau tidak mengangkat handphonemu dan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu selama seminggu jadi aku ingin melakukannya sekarang." lanjut Kaiba tanpa memperdulikanku yang masih shock.

Aku mulai gemetar dan melangkah mundur hingga punggungku kembali menyentuh dinding. Namun kedua tangannya tetap mengunci pundakku. Aku yakin orang yang ada di hadapanku bukan Kaiba. Dia pasti alien yang menyamar atau semacamnya. Dan aku sedang terjebak!

"Kau aneh Kaiba. Lepas deh…Aku mulai takut. Lagian sejak kapan aku punya handphone?" kulihat mata Kaiba mulai terbelalak dan menatapku heran. Seakan-akan aku yang aneh.

"Katsuya, apa yang terjadi selama seminggu?" hah? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Siapa yang memberi dia ijin memanggilku begitu? Yugi saja tidak berani memanggil nama kecilku!

"Katsuya? Sejak kapan….? Kaiba sakit…lepas!" geramku saat kedua tangannya lebih kencang mencengkeramku.

"Jawab!" dia mulai berteriak di depan wajahku. Aku jadi mulai kesal. Dan bahkan setelah kujawab dia masih bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Apa-apaan sih? Tapi dia benar. Kemana aku waktu natal tahun kemarin? Kemana aku waktu ulang tahun kemarin? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun. Yang aku tahu, selama ini aku terbaring di rumah. Atau… sebenarnya tidak begitu?

"Kaiba, kamu tahu sesuatu ya? Selama ini aku tidak hanya tidur ya? selama ini aku ngapain? Aku belum sempat bertanya pada Yugi dan yang lain. Kamu tahu sesuatu?" aku mendesaknya. Berharap dia memberi sedikit jawaban saja. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau sekarang aku sedang memohon pada musuh beratku, "Kaiba…"

Perlahan dia menundukkan wajahnya dan menyandarkan dahi pada pundakku. Aku jadi salah tingkah. Ada apa dengan Kaiba? Sikapnya dari tadi aneh.

"Tolong bilang kamu hanya bercanda, Katsuya…" walau dia mencoba menutupinya, tapi aku yakin dia sedang mencoba menahan tangis. Tapi kenapa? Aku ingin terus bertanya. Rasanya aku bisa jadi gila! Tapi daripada membuat suasana semakin runyam, aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kaiba…aku bingung…maksudku…Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat." aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Kenyataannya aku memang tidak ingat apapun yang dia tanyakan.

"Aku rasa kita sudah selesai, Jou. Kamu menang"

Setelah itu, dia mengusirku dengan kasar. Aku meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju kelas dimana teman-teman sudah menungguku. Tapi yang aku heran. Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir. Ada apa denganku?

"Jou, kamu kenapa? Nangis?" Yugi bertanya dengan cemas ketika aku kembali bergabung dengan teman-temanku untuk makan di kelas. Kugosok daerah mataku dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan bukti.

"Bukan, tadi aku kena debu. Toilet kan sedang dibersihkan." kucoba merangkai kalimat wajar plus menambah senyuman super lebar untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kukira ada apa..."

Kulihat sorot di manik delima-nya melunak. Aku sedikit menyesal sudah berbohong pada sahabatku sendiri. Walau begitu, debaran jantungku masih belum kembali ke detak normal. Kurasakan aura panas merambat ke daerah mukaku sehingga aku terpaksa menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya sejenak dengan poniku yang panjang.

"Yug, hari ini aku boleh ke rumahmu? Atau besok juga boleh, aku ingin ngobrol…" ujarku berbisik, berharap hanya Yugi yang mendengar suaraku.

"Kalau besok bagaiman, Jou? Hari ini aku diajak kakek survey game baru untuk masalah promosi toko."

"Sip! Tidak masalah. Berarti besok, ya!" seruku riang sambil mengangkat jempol tanda setuju.

"Oh, ngomong-mgomong kalau diary-mu sudah habis, aku masih punya satu lagi lho. Sorry, diarynya emang tipis. Otogi tidak produksi yang tebal."

Aku menaikkan alis. Tadi handphone sekarang Diary?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued...**

**A/N**: Akhirnya setelah berbagai pertimbangan, sequel Fake-reality versi Jou akhirnya dibuat /BD/  
Nuansanya akan sedikit lebih santai, ngga kaku kaya Kaiba. Semoga kalian menikmati! #lambay2

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	2. Chapter 2

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing** : Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa** : ACIBI  
**Disclaimer** : Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary** : Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian udah baca yang Side A sebelum membaca yang side yang ini.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side B**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 09**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Diary… Diary… Diary APAAAAAA? Aku rasa aku nggak punya benda konyol begitu!?"

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar sambil membuka isi laci dan lemari seperti orang gila. Berharap ada suatu petunjuk yang bisa membantu 'mencari ingatanku yang hilang'. Aku mulai merasa seperti Pharaoh, hanya saja istanaku hanyalah seluas dua petak tatami. Karena ceroboh, kakiku tersandung sesuatu dan sukses jatuh terguling. Karena kamarku kecil aku sempat terantuk lemari.

"Adu…du…duh…Emang hari ini lagi sial" aku mulai mengutuk sambil menarik sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah sebuah tali. Tapi bukan sekedar tali biasa.

"Ini tali charger!" seruku tidak percaya. Berarti Kaiba benar. Aku punya handphone! Tapi sejak kapan?

Kucoba membongkar lemariku sekali lagi, kali ini hingga ke sudut-sudut yang sulit. Usahaku tampaknya berhasil karena bola mataku sekarang melihat sesuatu di dalam laci meja belajar. Kuambil benda tersebut dan menemukan sebuah handphone kecil yang indah. Ada gantungan berinisial KJ yang menggantung manis di ujungnya.

Wow! Aku belum pernah telepon genggam tipe begini. Sepertinya benda di tanganku ini merek terbaru. Sambil terus memuji, aku mengamati dan mengagumi handphone kecil itu, menelusuri setiap detailnya. Kucari tombol on lalu menekannya berkali-kali, namun tidak ada reaksi. Apa mungkin HP ini rusak?

'_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Pasti baterenya habis_!' Tiba-tiba Kaiba dan makiannya muncul begitu saja di kepala. Mendadak aku jadi kesal karena dari sekian banyak orang yang kukenal, harusnya bukan kantong uang sialan itu yang muncul di imajinasiku.

Aku langsung men-_charge_ HP tersebut. Tanpa menunggu pengisian batre selesai, kunyalakan HP asing itu dan menelusuri berbagai data. Penyesuaiannya agak lama juga, Yah…maklumlah. Aku kan gaptek! Ketika aku sampai di kolom inbox, aku terkejut karena semua pesan berasal dari seseorang bernama 'Seto'.

"'Seto' siapa? Apa maksudnya Kaiba Seto?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Pesan-pesan di dalamnya tidak begitu banyak, jadi aku mulai membaca semuanya.

_Puppy, Mokie menunggu, cpt dtg. Kl dlm 15 mnt tdk dtg tdk ada coklat_

_Sender:_

_Seto_

_+819084251084_

_Received:_

_16:12:43_

_14-02-XX_

Mokie? Kalau Seto disini benar-benar Seto kaiba, yang dimaksud 'Mokie' pasti Mokuba. Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku dan Kaiba jadi akrab? Kenapa dia memanggilku puppy? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi pagi? Aku mulai merinding. Tidak mungkin kan? Aku menggeser kursor untuk mengganti pesan di layar tersebut.

_Ok! Ok! Tp jgn nyontek. Krj sndiri! Trsrh kl mau smpn SMS ini sbg bukti. =A=_

_Sender:_

_Seto_

_+819084251084_

_Received:_

_18:10:04_

_22-02-XX_

_Mlm ini lagi? Kutunggu lgsg dKmr._

_Sender:_

_Seto_

_+819084251084_

_Received:_

_15:06:35_

_25-02-XX_

Wajahku merah padam melihat sisa pesan-pesan lain, "Apa-apaan ini? Masa aku sama Kaiba…" untunglah teriakan ayah berhasil mengalihkanku sebelum kalimat yang tidak ingin kuselesaikan itu berlanjut.

"Telpon!" teriaknya.

Ya ampun! Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah mau mengangkatnya sendiri? Kebiasaan buruk! Walau sambilmengomel, aku bergegas keluar untuk mengangkat telepon sebelum deringnya membuat ayahku semakin marah.

"Yo, kediaman Jounouchi"

"Jou! Heiiii…" terdengar suara riang dari seberang sana.

"Mokuba, ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kok pake 'ya'? Jelas kan? HPmu kenapa sih? Dari minggu lalu aku gagal menghubungimu terus, loh? Eh, aku minta tolong donk, kakak dari tadi belum pulang dan belum kasih kabar. Ini kan sudah mau malam, suruh dia pulang ya! kalau Jou yang bilang pasti denger. Jangan lupa untuk datang kemari sabtu ini. Sabtu lalu kau melanggar janji jadi harus dapat hukuman, HAHAHA…" tawa Mokuba mulai memenuhi telingaku.

"Tapi Mokuba—"

"Bye, Jou!"

Mokuba memutuskan sambungan sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Kucoba mengurai kalimat panjang yang baru saja dijabarkan Mokuba. Apa maksudnya kalau aku yang bilang Kaiba pasti dengar? Kenapa harus aku? Apa ini artinya lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Kaiba sabtu ini?

Aku terus berfikir sambil menuju dapur, hendak mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kulihat ayah sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Syukurlah dia membelakangiku, karena hari ini aku lagi malas beradu argumen dengannya. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku jarang keluar kamar untuk sekedar makan. Hmm...Mungkin juga itu salah satu alasan aku mengidap penyakit yang dinamakan anorexia.

Hei! Aku tidak bodoh! Aku tahu aku punya penyakit ini yang makin hari makin parah kalau Yoshi tidak datang merawatku sebulan sekali dan mencekokiku dengan banyak makanan juga buah-buahan yang tidak bisa kudapat setiap harinya. Bukannya aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya, tapi aku malas bertemu dengan ayah walaupun kami berada dalam satu atap. Disatu sisi, kami pasti bertengkar kalau bertemu, tapi disisi lain, rasanya rindu juga memendam perasaan bersalah. Daripada aku harus mengalami kedua hal itu, lebih baik aku mengurung diri di kamar atau tidak di rumah sama sekali. Tentu saja memang aku yang mengurus dan membersihkan rumah, tapi pekerjaan itu pun kulakukan kalau ayah tidak ada. Aku jarang makan di rumah, kadang bisa sampai seharian tidak makan demi tidak bertemu dengannya.

Aku kembali melihat ayah yang masih menonton TV di atas kursi malasnya. Kadang aku ingin seperti anak-anak normal lain, bisa pergi bepergian bersama atau hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang mengenai masalah maupun pengalaman apa yang sudah didapat setiap hari. Memikirkan kalau aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu saja sudah membuat dadaku sakit.

Pelan-pelan aku membuka kulkas. Kuambil dua potong roti, bacon dan banyak sayur-sayuran. Aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini aku belum makan nasi sama sekali, tapi aku malas untuk masak nasi lagi sehingga makan sandwich merupakan satu-satunya pilihan terbaikku.

Aku mengambil kursi plastic lalu duduk di sudut sambil melihat surat-surat tagihan dan brosur di atas meja. Bukan bacaan yang menyenangkan, tapi aku harus tetap membacanya. Karena pada akhirnya akulah yang akhirnya harus mengurus semuanya.

"Katsuya…"

Aku berbalik menatap ayahku yang sekarang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Tumben dia menyapaku, biasanya kalau tidak langsung menghajarku dia akan membuatku masuk ke kamar untuk mengunci pintu dan tidak keluar untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

"Ada apa? Sorry aku lapar…" masa dia mau bilang kalau roti ini juga punya dia? Entah ya, kuakui aku memang selalu berpikiran buruk karena biasanya masalah kecil pun membuat kami bertengkar hebat. Hingga saat ini aku belum bertengkar dengannya saja, benar-benar suatu keajaiban.

"Apa ada rokokku yang tertinggal di kamarmu?" tanyanya. Sekarang aku makin bingung.

"Memang kau pernah ke kamarku?" aku mengerutkan alis. Dia hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan pergi begitu saja. Ok, ini sudah semakin aneh. Setelah selesai mengunyah potongan roti terakhir aku hendak kembali ke kamar ketika ayah kembali menghentikanku.

"Bisa kapan-kapan kita bicara?" dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Tatapan itu terlihat lebih ramah namun sedih. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya dengan tatapan mata seperti itu, tapi kapan?

"Emm…Terserah." Jawabku pelan. Dalam hati aku berpikir mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat untuk bicara setelah sekian lama. Atau mungkin aku bisa bertanya tentang semua hal yang mengganggu pikiranku baru-baru ini. Sialnya suaraku tidak mau keluar, aku tidak punya keberanian. Kadua bola mataku hanya bisa menatap lantai.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kepalaku masih sakit. Mungkin karena selama ini tidur terus…kan? Dari tahun lalu mungkin..." ujarku mencoba mencari sedikit keterangan. Kulihat ayah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Matanya hanya membalas tatapanku dingin.

"Um…aku mau ke kamar dulu" tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku langsung menuju kamar, menguncinya lalu membanting diriku ke tempat tidur dan mulai menangis.

'_Jahat! Kenapa semua orang jahat padaku! Aku hanya mau tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued...**

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	3. Chapter 3

"Oke Mokie. Tidak usah mengancam seperti tadi di telepon, aku sudah pulang."

"Mana Jou?" tanya Mokuba dingin. Pikirannya beralih pada kakaknya yang lalu tampak seperti orang stress, sudah seminggu ini dia kembali tenggelam pada pekerjaannya. Jounouchi bahkan sudah seminggu lebih tidak mampir ke rumahnya. Mokuba tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Dia mungkin tidak akan datang lagi." Jawaban sang CEO seakan membenarkan pernyataan hati Mokuba.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Sekarang Mokuba melihat cemas Kaiba yang duduk bersandar di sofa kamarnya.

"Ingatannya sudah kembali. Dia sudah lupa tentang aku." pemuda berambut coklat itu menutup matanya. Mokuba hanya terdiam melihat kakaknya yang desperate seperti saat ini.

"Boleh aku dengar ceritanya?" Mokuba mendekat dan duduk setelah Kaiba mengangguk pelan. Dia mendengarkan cerita kakaknya dengan serius tentang apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Jounouchi beberapa hari lalu.

"Kenapa kakak gampang sekali menyerah? Kau bukan seperti kakakku yang kukenal."

"Mokie, aku sudah berusaha,tapi dia tidak mau mendengar."

"Itu yang namanya usaha? Diam dan menunggu? Ya tidak mungkin, donk! Kakak yang mulai, kakak juga yang harus beresin akhir ceritanya. Aku dengan senang hati selalu membantu kakak bahkan di saat semuanya hampir buruk. Jujur saja aku kecewa dengan sikap kakak sekarang!"

"Kita tidak pernah mengalami hal yang hampir buruk. Aku juga tidak mau kau membahas soal lain yang belum saatnya kau dengar." Kaiba memotong kalimat panjang adiknya dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Siapa yang mau ngomongin soal 'ituuuu'!" Mokuba mulai kembali kesal dan wajahnya memerah. Tidak peduli soal spekulasinya benar atau salah. Akan lebih berbahaya kalau ternyata salah, karena kakaknya akan dengan senang hati menghukumnya tidak keluar kamar karena adiknya sekarang sudah bisa berpikir macam-macam, "Yang kumaksud tuh ini!"

Mokuba mengangkat beberapa robekan kertas ke hadapan wajah Kaiba. Kaiba mengerut dan meraih kertas-kertas tersebut. Kaiba yang mulai paham maksud adiknya meraih potongan kertas yang ternyata sebuah artikel.

"Ini…Mokie? Bagaimana?"

"Tenang, semua sudah kuurus. Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi! Untung aku berhasil melakukan sesuatu sebelum berita miring tersebar."

Kaiba memandang lagi halaman-halaman artikel yang membahas Jounouchi dan dirinya sedang berciuman di taman. '_Ternyata saat itu ada wartawan? Wajar saja. Dengan pekerjaanku sekarang, banyak media yang ingin tahu urusanku dan hal-hal pribadiku.'_ Kaiba mengepalkan salah satu tangannya, merasa kesal karena sempat lengah dengan hal-hal kecil.

"Dengar Seto, kakak, aku menyayangimu juga Jou. Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia. Awalnya aku tidak bisa terima, tapi ketika bersama Jou, aku merasa kau kembali menjadi kakakku... dan aku... mulai menyukainya. Jadi aku mohon jangan bingung. Jangan menyerah." Mokuba memohon pelan. Genangan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Mokie…Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa. Aku hanya takut. Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha semampuku." Kaiba memeluk adiknya erat-erat, "Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengatasi hal seperti ini lagi."

"Kapan?" desak Mokuba dengan semangat.

"Tidak akan lama lagi."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian udah baca yang Side A sebelum membaca yang side yang ini.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side B**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 10**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Jou, kamu kelihatan lelah sekali..." ujar Anzu yang menarik kursi lalu duduk di depan mejaku.

"Iya, kemarin tidur terlalu lama. Aku ketiduran dari sore, tau-tau sudah pagi." ternyata kemarin aku menangis sampai tertidur, membiarkan handphone (yang katanya) milikku dialiri listrik lebih dari 12 jam. Bodohnya, mudah-mudahan satu-satunya barang bukti itu tidak rusak. Lagipula aku kesulitan terbangun karena tidak menemukan jam weker yang biasa membangunkanku. Banyaknya ingatan yang terputus membuatku menjadi sangat kebingungan.

"Berarti kamu belum bikin PR, dong?" Tanya Honda santai.

"PR?" aku berteriak sampai semua sahabat-sahabatku menutup telinga mereka.

"Biologi sama Matematika, ingat? Yang laporan biologi harusnya sudah bisa selesai dari sebulan lalu, wajar kalau lupa. Tapi kalau matematika kan baru dikasih kemarin." Bakura melihatku dengan cemas.

Aku mulai duduk dan mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaranku. Ya Tuhan, Please! Kalau hari ini kena detensi, aku bisa telat ke rumah Yugi dan aku pasti lebih telat lagi pulang ke rumah. Ayah bisa membunuhku! Dia paling benci melihatku pulang larut.

Eh? Aku kaget melihat PR biologiku sudah dikerjakan dengan sempurna. Wow! Aku pasti lagi bermimpi. Sialnya yang matematika sama sekali belum kukerjakan. Terpaksa akhirnya aku menyalin jawaban Yugi sambil minta maaf.

Yang lebih sial lagi, hari ini Kaiba tidak masuk sekolah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

"Hhhh… Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan…" Kataku berjalan pelan di samping Yugi. Sahabatku itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Kami berdua ngobrol dan bercanda selama perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Silahkan…" Kata Yugi sambil menaruh nampan berisi teh dan makanan ringan di hadapanku. Aku senang berada di kamar Yugi, hangat dan nyaman.

"Rasanya lama sekali nggak kesini, ya?"

Yugi hanya mengerutkan alis namun tetap tersenyum "Ngomong apa kamu Jou, baru juga dua minggu lalu kamu dan Kaiba kesini"

"Ngapain dia kesini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Dia datang untuk survey toko, kau datang untuk bermain. Tapi akhirnya dia mengantarmu pulang, kurasa dia tidak begitu jahat seperti yang selalu kita pikir.

Kaiba mengantarku pulang? Wah itu berita besar yang harus masuk Koran, "Bicara soal Kaiba yug, kayaknya ada yang aneh sama dia."

"Apanya?"

Daripada menjelaskan, aku langsung menyodorkan handphoneku di depan Yugi. Sekilas di menatapku ragu dengan manik delima-nya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk mempertegas maksud aksiku. Yugi yang mengerti langsung membuka handphone tersebut lalu menelusuri elemen-elemen yang ada. Kulihat dia tampak terkejut sambil mengarakan kembali pandangannya padaku, mulutnya menganga lebar seakan baru melihat hantu.

"Wow! Jou! Ini keluaran Docomo terbaru dan masih langka! Kapan kamu belinya?"

"Astaga! Bukan itu yang penting Yug, coba kamu baca inbox-nya!"

Sambil menunggu yugi menelusuri setiap pesan di dalamnya, aku memakan bolu yang tersajidengan pikiran kosong. Dari sejak kecelakaan kecil di kamar mandi sekolah, aku ingin kembali berbicara dengan Kaiba. Tapi hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah. Saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap pada Yugi.

"Gimana, Yug? Apa menurutmu itu semua SMS nyasar?"

"Jou…Oke, begini!" perasaanku mulai tidak enak saat wajahnya mulai memasang tampang serius, "Pertama, tidak mungkin ini SMS nyasar karena semua pesan berasal dari orang yang sama yaitu 'Seto'."

Aku mengangguk mendengar pernyataan yugi. Dia mencoba menjelaskan sepelan mungkin agar aku benar-benar mengerti. Aku menunda pertanyaanku, membiarkan dia menjelaskan dulu sisanya.

"Kedua, nomor yang kamu catat di memori hanya nama 'Seto' dan 'Mokuba'. Berarti sangat besar kemungkinan kalau dia adalah kaiba yang kita kenal." aku kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Ketiga, 'Seto' ini bertindak seperti pacarmu. Dan kalau kita ingat dia sebagai Kaiba sang Direktur perusahaan mainan terkemuka di seluruh dunia, tidak mustahil dia yang sudah membelikan Handphone super mahal ini untukmu." itu kalimat terakhir yang ingin kudengar dari mulut Yugi. Seto jadi pacarku? Apa dimatanya aku kelihatan langsung mahir memakai high heels?

"Tapi pertanyaannya adalah ke-na-pa? Aku tidak merasa pernah berbuat bodoh seperti yang ditulis di pesan-pesan ini, Oooh Yug! Aku normal! Please percaya, aku masih seputih kertaaaaaas!" sanggahku heboh.

"Soal itu lebih baik kau tanya langsung deh, sama Kaiba"

"Thank's sarannya, Yug. Hari ini dia sukses menghindariku. Lagipula aku mulai takut sama dia, sikapnya jadi aneh sejak di WC sekolah kemarin…"

"Ngapain kalian di WC?" Sekarang Yugi mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Aku mendesah, terpaksa kuceritakan tentang 'kecelakaan kecil'-ku sehari lalu bersama makhluk sialan bernama Kaiba itu.

"Wahhh, Jou! Kau yakin dia bilang begitu? Tidak salah dengar?"

"Yug! Lihat mataku! Apa mataku ini mata seorang pembohong?" tanyaku sambil memasang tampang serius seperti di sinetron.

"Emm….yah…" kulihat Yugi Cuma mengedutkan sudut bibirnya.

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa karena tidur terus dan setelah itu pertanyaannya makin aneh. Aku bahkan tidak ingat punya handphone seperti ini... juga... akrab dengan Kaiba. Kurasa otak dia mulai kacau..."

"Tunggu Jou, ada yang aneh…Siapa yang tidur terus?"

"Aku kan?" jawabku heran, kali ini aku yang mengangkat salah satu alis.

"Kamu ingat tidak apa yang kau lakukan waktu ulang tahunmu kemarin?"

"Sekarang kau mulai terdengar seperti Kaiba, Yug! Please! Jangan diterusin"

"Tolong jawab Jou…"

"Nope, aku…tidak ingat. Apa itu penting?"

"..dan ulang tahunmu setahun lalu?"

"Kita pergi ke Kaiba Land bareng kan? Si brengsek itu memberi tiket gratisan karena kasihan padaku."

"Oh God, Jou! Ingatanmu sudah kembaliiiii-!" Yugi langsung memelukku. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali saking bingungnya.

"Maksudmu selama ini aku hilang ingatan? Bukan tidur?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Hari ini pun aku pulang telat karena mendengar sisa cerita Yugi. Serius deh! Aku masih pusing! Masih banyak _plot hole_ di beberapa bagian cerita. Tapi Aku yakin, Yugi tidak mungkin menutupi apa-apa dariku. Aku percaya padanya, dia sahabatku.

Artinya, aku memang harus bertanya langsung pada sumbernya. Kaiba Seto! Tapi bagaimana caranya? Mengingat dia saja, aku langsung merinding.

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban, dan tidak terlihat sosok ayahku di dalam rumah. Baguslah, berarti aku bisa agak santai. Santai untuk memikirkan segala sesuatu yang menurutku mulai tidak masuk akal. Ternyata selama ini aku hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan mobil. Aku bahkan sudah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit Domino tempat aku dulu dirawat tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membawaku kesana.

Bohong! Keyakinanku berkata mereka sengaja menyembunyikan semuanya, atau disuruh seseorang untuk tutup mulut. Aku melempar tas dan berbaring di atas ranjangku yang tipis. Memandang poster-poeter duel monster di langit-langit dengan pikiran penuh.

"Tapi apa hubungannya Kaiba dengan semua ini?" kualihkan perhatian dari langit-langit ke arah pintu, jendela, apa saja yang kuyaini adalah saksi bisu. Aku harus mencari kenyataan satu per satu lalu menyusun kembali ingatanku yang hilang seperti sebuah puzzle.

Kuraih handphone dari dalam tas lalu menekan salah satu dari dua nama yang tersedia, namun tidak ada nada sambung sama sekali. Kucoba berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Mengetahui bahwa masa aktifnya habis, aku langsung menggunakan telepon rumah di dekat dapur. Kudengar nada sambungnya berisik sekali. Astaga, apa anak itu sekarang penggemar band metal?

"Wuzzup Jou?" sapa Mokuba di seberang.

"Heyya, Mokie! Kau fans Chimaira?"

"Juga Dragon Force. Keren kan? Aku baru ganti RBT kemarin." aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil menangapi pengakuannya.

"Ada yang mau kuobrolin. Panjang. Penting." kataku singkat.

"Kebetulan Jou, aku juga ingin ngobrol…"

"Kapan?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau kau bisa datang hari ini jam 5 sore, ada tambahan pizza dan cola"

"Jam 5 kalau gitu, thank's Mokie!" Aku menutup telepon dan terdiam sejenak. Aku yakin Mokuba tahu sesuatu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga di rumahnya nanti tidak ada Kaiba. Aku masih belum memikirkan apa tindakanku kalau bertemu muka lagi dengannya.

Ketika akan kembali ke kamar kulihat kamar ayahku terbuka, tapi apa peduliku? Tunggu? Apa itu di atas tempat tidurnya? Red eyes Black Dragon? Aku melihat sekeliling dan perlahan masuk ke kamarnya. Kulihat sebuah buku tipis cantik dengan gambar red eyes terukir di sampulnya. Kuambil buku itu dan kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Saking konsentrasinya, aku tidak sadar seseorang membuka pintu depan rumah.

_'Buku ini…jangan-jangan diary yang dimaksud Yugi, tapi kenapa ada di kamar ayah?'_ tubuhku kaku sejenak saat kedua tanganku memegang buku tersebut dengan kedua tangan. Rasanya seperti tersihir.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tubuhku spontan berputar dan tidak bisa mengelak dari tatapan tajam sang pemilik suara dingin tersebut.

"Ayah…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	4. Chapter 4

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian udah baca yang Side A sebelum membaca yang side yang ini.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side B**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Part 11**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Ayah...?"

Aku terkejut melihat ayah memergokiku di kamarnya. _Tenang… Tenang Jou… Kamu harus tenang…_kuucapkan kalimat tadi berulang di dalam hati, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku." Sahutku sambil mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takut. Kupeluk erat diary tersebut dalam dekapan.

"Dari mana kau tahu buku itu milikmu?" Ayah mulai mendekatiku dan sekarang aku bisa melihat pandangan liar di matanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menguasaiku! Aku tidak boleh takut!

"Aku mencari buku ini, kenapa ayah menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang lagi, kemarikan buku itu sekarang!"

"Tidak mau! Ini punyaku!" aku terpojok ke dinding. Ayah meraih bajuku dan menjatuhkanku ke lantai. Aku tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan apa yang memang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

"Cepat!" bentak ayahku kasar sambil memukul, sementara aku hanya bisa bertahan dan menerima semua serangannya dengan punggungku.

"Tidak! Ini punyaku! Apa untungnya buat ayah?" aku berusaha membela diri. Sekarang dia meraih rambutku dan membantingku ke tempat tidurnya.

"Aku bilang Lepaaaas!" teriaknya. Aku mulai ketakutan saat Ayah berlutut di hadapanku dan mengangkat daguku dengan kasar.

"Jangan mendekat" kataku memperingatkan. Monster itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depanku. Aku berusaha menahan tangis diantara rasa takut serta rasa tidak nyaman yang sekarang mulai campur aduk.

"Harusnya dari awal sebelum kau pergi dariku aku sudah membakar buku ini! Cepat kemarikan!"

"Apa?" aku masih mempertahankan posisiku yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk bukti penting tersebut.

"Aku bilang kemarikan!"

"Bukan! Apa tadi? Kenapa menurut ayah aku akan pergi?" kurasakan cengkeramannya mulai melemah, dia mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangan. Aku masih bersikap siaga, sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah membuatku menjadi lebih waspada. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak ingin melihat ayah yang seperti ini, dia tampak rapuh dan terluka.

"Katsuya… Ayah mohon… kemarikan buku itu. Kamu tidak usah mengingat apa-apa lagi." Kata-katanya membuatku seperti tersambar petir.

"Ayah tahu?" kurasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa dari bergejolak dari dalam tubuhku, "Selama ini ayah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan merahasiakannya? Aku hampir gila karena ini semua!" air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung kini tumpah dari ujung mataku.

" —Jahat…"

"Katsuya dengar"

"Ayah jahat..." aku menggeleng pelan. Mendekap buku itu lebih erat diantara pelukan dan tekukan kakiku.

"Katsuya!"

"AKU BENCI AYAH! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI! BENCIIIIIIIII!"

"KATSUYA!" kemudian kurasakan kedua tangannya merangkul tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa menutup telingaku dan terus menangis.

"Aku hanya mau selalu bersamamu. Dia mengajakmu pergi, dan kamu terlihat bahagia bersamanya. Aku…tidak mau kamu pergi."

Aku masih meringkuk di sudut tempat tidurnya sambil menutup telinga, walau tahu suaranya masih bisa terdengar olehku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dan siapa yang dia bicarakan. Kenapa menurutnya aku akan pergi? Oke, aku sudah tidak tahan di rumah ini, tapi untuk pergi meninggalkannya aku rasa aku belum siap. Bagaimanapun dia itu ayahku. Dia mendekapku lebih kencang.

"Aku…minta maaf karena sempat tidak mempercayaimu, juga untuk perlakuanku selama ini. Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya…Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya…"

Suaranya terdengar bergetr, apa ayah menangis? Perlahan kulepas kedua tanganku dari telinga dan melingkarkannya pada punggung ayahku. Kubenamkan wakahku pada dadanya.

"Katsuya…maaf…" katanya dengan volume suara yang hampir tidak terdengar olehku.

Sejenak aku membiarkan kalimat itu tergantung.

"Kenapa harus buku ini?" kucoba bicara ditengah isakanku, "Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menjengukku? Kenapa—" ucapanku terhenti karena semakin lama aku bicara, akann lebih banyak cairan hangat terus tumpah di pipiku.

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu semuanya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba bersikap manis padamu karena tahu kamu selama ini sudah membenciku karena sikapku selama bertahun-tahun padamu. Aku belum bisa menerima kepergian Ibumu dan Shizuka, karena itu aku sering kesal dan melampiaskan padamu. Maaf…Aku bukan orang tua yang baik…"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Semua yang diucapkannya tidak salah. Aku memang membencinya. Dia menciptakan neraka ditempat seharusnya aku aman dan terlindungi, bahkan seharusnya diberikan kasih sayang. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan semua itu.

"kau mau tenang dan mendengarkan?" pintanya lembut sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Aku tidak boleh mundur lagi, Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah jawaban.

"Saat itu aku sedang keluar kota bersama Yoshi. Dia memberiku kerjaan asal aku berjanji untuk tidak bertengkar denganmu selama dia bertugas. Dia ditugaskan di rumah sakit kecil di luar kota sampai minggu kemarin. Demi pekerjaan itu, aku meninggalkan rumah untuk sebulan. karena aku… ingin memakai uang itu untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunmu..." ujar ayah. AKu ingin menimpali, tapi dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku pulang tiga hari sebelum ulang tahunmu dan tidak menemukanmu di rumah. Kukira kau menginap di rumah temanmu yang pendek itu atau yang mana saja. Tapi sampai tiga hari kau tidak pulang, akhirnya kesabaranku habis. Ketika akan mencarimu kau datang bersama dia, aku langsung naik darah dan memukulmu. Aku juga mengusirnya dengan kasar, maafkan aku..."

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, ayah tidak menjengukku bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi karena dia tidak tahu? Aku merasa bodoh sudah meragukannya.

"Paginya aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi kau tidak ada di kamarmu. Aku kira kau benar-benar kabur dari rumah. Aku membuat diriku mabuk karena kesal. Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap ingin menyerahkan hadiah itu padamu, aku masuk ke kamarmu"

"Kau masuk ke kamarku?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, ya. Ternyata kamarmu rapi juga." kurasakan ayah kembali mengusap rambutku. Aku tersenyum dan mempererat dekapanku. "Hadiahmu ada di dalam lemari pakaianmu, nanti tinggal kau cari" Ujarnya lagi. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Awalnya aku hendak menaruh kado itu di atas tempat tidurmu tapi tiba-tiba kau datang. Dan seperti sudah kubilang, aku bukan tipe orang yang berani mengungkapkan perasaanku, hingga saat itu aku langsung menyembunyikan rasa maluku dengan kemarahan dan memukulmu seperti biasa. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf merusak jam di kamarmu." Aku meringis mendengar kalimat terakhir. Oh, itu sebabnya aku tidak menemukan jam wekerku?

"Kumaafkan kalau kau mau membelikanku jam weker baru" Ujarku mencairkan suasana. Aku berhasil! Kurasakan ayah mulai tertawa.

"Dari saat itu, aku mencoba menjauhimu. Aku semakin tidak suka karena kau jadi punya tempat berlindung yang nyaman yang mungkin saja membuatmu pergi dariku. Walau memakai kekerasan aku mencoba membuatmu di rumah sesering mungkin. Aku minta maaf aku tidak ada bersamamu waktu kau di rumah sakit."

"Aku mengerti ayah…aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga minta maaf… Selama ini aku juga bukan anak yang baik. Aku kurang jujur…Bagiku selama ini…" Aku menghentikan kalimatku, menenggelamkan wajahku di pundaknya. Berharap tanpa kujelaskan pun, ayah paham maksud ucapanku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mempercayaiku lagi Katsuya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bisa mulai sekarang aku memintamu untuk berhenti minum, ayah? Dan judi dan apapun itu yang menghancurkanmu? Bisa kita mulai dari awal lagi?"

"Dari sejak tahun lalu aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi kecelakaan itu mengacaukan segalanya. Kalau bukan karena kau mati-matian membela pacarmu yang menabrakmu, aku sudah melaporkannya ke polisi"

Dari tadi aku tidak mengerti siapa 'dia' yang ayah maksud. Apa maksud ayah itu Mai? Tapi dia belum jadi pacarku…?

"Buku itu kutemukan di atas mejamu ketika aku merawatmu minggu lalu.. Awalnya aku tidak suka dan marah sekali. Tapi melihat kau sayang sekali padanya aku mencoba mengerti kalau kalian berdua itu serius. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin punya cucu" Dia menyandarkan dagunya di pundakku sambil mendesah.

"OMG, Bicara apa sih? Ayah pasti bisa punya cucu" Kataku sambil menepuk ringan punggungnya. Aku jadi malu membahas hal ini, lagipula aku masih SMA. Masih jauh dari 'punya cucu'.

"Aku tahu, dengan teknologi kedokteran sekarang sudah tidak mustahil orang dari gender yang sama untuk punya anak." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Lain kali ajak dia kemari, aku ingin meminta maaf karena selama ini sudah kasar padanya. Padahal dia sudah banyak melindungimu."

"Tunggu…ayah bicara apa?" manik maduku menatap ayah dengan bingung.

"Laki-laki itu…yang kau sebut bernama Kaiba Seto, dia pacarmu kan?

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?"

Kini Ayahku mundur karena teriakanku tadi tampaknya berhasil merusak gendang telinganya. Aku hanya bisa bengong seperti ikan kehabisan udara. Mukaku bagaikan terbakar.

"Katsuya…kenapa?"

"Ha…Ha…Ha…ayah bercanda. Oh PLEASE! DIA ITU MUSUHKU!" Aku kembali berteriak, kulihat ayah menutup telinganya. Sekarang dia mulai menatapku dengan heran.

"Katsuya, aku tahu kau sedang panik, coba tarik nafas dan tenang sedikit. Aku tidak akan memarahimu atau menyalahkan kalian. Bagaimanapun aku juga pernah muda, kan?"

"Aku rasa ayah salah paham. Kaiba! Kaiba Seto! Ayah tahu siapa Kaiba Seto? Dia itu orang paling menyebalkan sedunia, aku seriuuuus!"

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi." tangannya kini menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf tadi aku memukulmu. Dan aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan buku itu lagi. Apapun keputusanmu akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu karena kau anakku." katanya lembut. Aku masih bengong. Berlutut di atas tempat tidur. Antara stress dan bingung.

"Hari ini biar aku yang memasak makan malam. Kau santai saja dan baca-baca disitu."

Setelah sosok ayah menghilang aku langsung membuka buku tipis itu dengan panik yang sama seperti saat mencarinya pertama kali. Petunjuk! Petunjuk! Aku perlu petunjuk!

_07-01-26_

_Dear, Dee…_

_Hari ini pas jam istirahat Yugi ngasih kamu buat ultahku kemaren, aku seneng banget. Pulangnya aku ditraktir anzu main game sampe pegel dan ditraktir Honda sampe kenyang. Bakura ngalahin aku yang Cuma berhasil makan 12 potong pizza. Dia makan 20 potong! Aku yakin pulangnya dia sakit perut._

Astaga, ini jelas tulisanku. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menulis seperti ini? Aku merasa seperti perempuan-perempuan SMA kebanyakan yang kurang kerjaan.

_Pulangnya aku menemukan ayah di kamarku dan dia kembali memukuliku. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau aku ya? Apa dulu aku nakal sekali sampai ayah begitu membenciku?_

Aku sedih membacanya. Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu, sekarang aku dan ayah sudah berjanji akan hidup lebih baik dan aku percaya itu. Besok aku akan berterima kasih pada Yugi karena sudah memberikanku diary ini. Secara tidak langsung, buku ini membuatku berbaikan dengan ayah. Sekarang aku bersandar ke dinding, berusaha membuat diriku sedikit lebih nyaman dengan memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

_07-01-27_

_Dear, Dee!_

_Seto ngajak aku ke Kaiba Land…_

Ya Tuhan! 'Seto ini benar-benar 'Kaiba'. Kaiba 'monyong—brengsek—sialan 'Seto'.

_Dia ngasih aku kartu yang keren banget. Bayi red eyes bernama Red Chick Black Dragon. Attacknya memang kecil, tapi dia bisa langsung memanggil Red Eyesku ketika masuk graveyard._

WOW! RED CHICK! Itu kartu yang sudah lama kuincar! Nanti kuperiksa ulang deck-ku. AKu meneruskan membaca, disana tertulis pulangnya kita makan di tempat yang keren abis dan ciu…WHAT? OMG! OMG! OMG! Aku berciuman dengan Kaiba? Tuhan! Aku yakin aku pasti salah nulis. Kurasa mukaku sudah seperti telor rebus melihat kalimat tersebut. Aku hanya bisa membaca sisanya sambil gemetar. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya karena cerita-cerita yang kubaca antara aku dan Kaiba makin tidak masuk akal. Apa semua SMS itu benar? Aku dan Kaiba sudah…

07-02-24

_Dee…_

_Seperti biasa aku ketemu Seto di ruang janitor pas istirahat, dia nanya asal luka-lukaku. Aku nggak bisa bohong kalau semua karena ayah. Dengan hari ini, aku nggak tahu sudah berapa puluh kali dia mengajakku pindah ke rumahnya. Tapi nggak mungkin! Aku tahu ayah hanya kesepian. Bahkan malam sebelumnya aku memergoki dia mencium keningku yang ketiduran di sofa. Aku ingin bersama Seto, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan ayahku._

_PS: Tapi melihat ayah memukulku tadi pagi, aku rasa aku mau memikirkan lagi ajakannya…_

_07-03-02_

_Dear, Dee…_

_Seto sialan! Di pikirannya hanya kerja dan kerja! Padahal aku cuma minta ditemenin ke jalan-jalan doank! Pundung ah…Rencananya pengen ngediemin, ga bales SMS dan ga dateng ke rumahnya 3 hari. Tapi aku lupa kalau tiap sabtu Mokuba ngajak aku main game. Gagal deh rencanaku…hehehe…_

_07-03-15_

_Dear, Dee…_

_Aku serius mencintai Seto! Aku harap kami berdua bahagia…_

Aku membaca sisa diary yang hanya beberapa halaman lagi kemudian menutupnya perlahan. Kurasakan lagi air mataku menetes. Kubenamkan muka di antara tekukan kaki. bingung! Aku bingung sekali!

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Katsuya, ada orang di depan. Tolong bukakan dulu, aku lagi sibuk di dapur."

"Oke!" jawabku cepat. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan lengan baju dan menuju pintu depan. Ketika membukanya kulihat seseorang memakai jas hitam rapi. Begitu melihatku dia langsung membungkuk dan member salam.

"Tuan Katsuya? Tuan Mokuba menyuruh saya menjemput anda."

Jam di dinding menunjukkan hampir pukul 5. Aku memang janjian dengan Mokuba, tapi tidak menyangka akan dijemput seperti ini.

"Kau mau pergi?" dari nadanya, kutebak ayahku sedikit kecewa.

"Teruskan saja memasaknya, aku pasti makan malam di rumah. Aku hanya pergi sebentar." aku berlari menyambar jaket dari kamar dan melakukan hal yang sudah lama tidak pernah kulakukan, pamit pada ayahku seraya mencium pipinya. Aku merasa menjadi anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ketika dia membalas ciumanku.

"Bye!" setelahnya, aku mengikuti supir keluarga Kaiba menuju _limousine_ mewah yang terparkir di lapangan kosong depan apartemen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	5. Chapter 5

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian udah baca yang Side A sebelum membaca yang side yang ini.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side B**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 12**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Silahkan, tuan Katsuya"

"Oh…thank's…" rasanya canggung kalau orang lain selain ayah dan adikku, Shizuka memanggil nama kecilku. Kujejakkan kaki keluar dari _limousin_ lalu mengikuti beberapa pelayan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Kaiba yang sekarang terbentang di hadapanku. Seperti biasa, begitu aku masuk, sosok kecil itu langsung menyerbuku.

"Jouuu!" Mokuba benar-benar menabrakku dengan keras sehingga aku terbanting.

"Owch..hei Mokie! Kau tambah kuat." sambil meringis, kuelus punggungku yang baru saja membentur lantai.

"Ayo ke atas! Ada soda dan milkshake coklat kesukaanmu." Mengabaikan jawaban, dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa aku tahu kalau ruangan itu milik Mokuba, semuanya tampak tidak asing. Tapi aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa selama 3 bulan terakhir aku pasti sering keluar masuk rumah ini. Jadi aku sudah tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi.

Kucoba membuat diriku nyaman di atas karpet Mokie yang empuk. Untuk permulaan, kami mulai makan, bercanda dan main game sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku selalu senang pada Mokuba. Kadang aku berpikir andai saja Kaiba mempunyai sedikit sifat adiknya, pasti semuanya akan lebih menyenangkan. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa set game balap, aku kembali pada tujuanku semula.

"Baiklah Mokie, mungkin sekarang kamu bisa jelaskan kenapa aku bisa…hmm..Katakanlah bersama Kaiba..."

"Maksudmu jadian?"

"Kau ini orangnya langsung, ya!"

"Kenapa tidak kamu tanya sendiri?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke belakang punggungku.

"Hah?" pandanganku mengikuti arah jari Mokuba. Kulihat Kaiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mokuba. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans santai. Seperti bukan Kaiba yang kukenal. Mungkin saja spesies yang sedang berada bersamaku ini seorang alien.

"Sukses, ya…" makhluk kecil itu berlari keluar dan menutup pintu, membiarkan aku dan Kaiba hanya berdua di kamarnya.

"Kat…Jou…Aku mau bicara." Ucap Kaiba dengan intonasi rendah. Aku mulai gemetar ketika dia mendekatiku.

"Bagus, aku juga banyak pertanyaan…" sambutku gugup.

"Pertanyaan apa?" dia duduk di sebelahku lalu mengambil sepotong pizza milik Mokuba. Mengunyahnya dengan santai.

"Kau suka Junk food?" Aku kembali pada spekulasi yang pertama. Kaiba Seto yang ada di hadapanku ini pasti seorang alien. Kaiba mengangkat alisnya seakan merendahkan.

"Itu pertanyaanmu? Kalau begitu kujawab 'tidak'. Pizza ini sengaja kupesan untuk Mokuba yang tidak begitu suka makanan hijau. Karena itu isinya hanya daging pilihan, jamur serta sayuran segar yang banyak. Aku tidak keberatan kalau makanan yang kumakan penuh dengan vitamin dan gizi."

Aku benar-benar dibuat diam. Baru sekarang kulihat Kaiba banyak bicara. Benar-benar obrolan orang biasa. Bahkan tanpa menambahkan 'Anjing kampung' atau 'ikan teri' atau apa saja yang biasa digunakannya untuk menghinaku. Walau kesal, aku jadi rindu panggilan itu. Karena itulah yang membedakan Kaiba yang dulu dengan sekarang. Aku ingin kembali dengan Kaiba yang sering bertengkar denganku. Tapi Kaiba alien ini juga tidak buruk.

"Kenapa sejak terakhir itu kamu tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Sibuk"

"Bohong"

"Aku juga perlu waktu untuk berpikir, dan tempat pilihanku bukan sekolah." jawabnya datar. Aku terdiam memandang Kaiba di sebelahku. Namun dia sadar aku memperhatikannya. lazulinya membalas tatapanku.

"Aaa.." kata kaiba. Aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Aaa…"

"Aaa?" dia memasukkan potongan kecil pizza ke dalam mulutku yang sedang terbuka. Mukaku langsung memerah, sementara si brengsek itu hanya tertawa kecil. Sial! Namun akhirnya pizza yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke mulutku itu kukunyah juga.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan memberi penjelasan apa-apa karena aku tidak menyesali hal yang sudah kulakukan." ujarnya sambil menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Kau sudah membohongiku. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku. Kau sudah bohong."

"Awalnya iya." jawabnya ringan. Itu dia! Jawaban itu yang ingin kudengar. Ternyata benar, dia pelaku di balik semuanya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Apa karena kau bertanggung jawab?"

"Bertanggung jawab apa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil potongan pizza baru dan mengunyahnya.

"Kau menabrakku lalu berbohong kalau aku adalah pacarmu supaya kau tidak kutuntut dan kumasukkan ke penjara." aku mulai memandangnya dengan jijik. Kaiba adalah tipe yang akan melakukan apapun supaya segala yang dia inginkan tercapai. Dan dia berhasil memuaskan keinginannya, bahkan menghancurkan serta mempermainkanku tanpa membuat dirinya dalam masalah. Imajinasi liarku mendadak terputus karena Kaiba tertawa di sebelahku.

"A —apanya yang lucu dasar brengsek! Kriminal!" suaraku meninggi.

"Karena memang lucu! Hahahaha…" si brengsek ini, dia main-main denganku lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Ingin rasanya kuhajar wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu dapat cerita itu darimana, tapi yang jelas aku tidak menabrakmu, bodoh! Aku benar-benar murni penyelamat nyawamu." tangannya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku yang terbakar.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Terserah…" dia kembali mengambil potongan pizza yang lain. Wow, kurasa saat ini Kaiba sangat kelaparan.

"Lalu siapa yang menabrakku? Apa dia lolos?"

"Tidak, saat itu juga aku langsung menelpon Isono, pengawalku dan menyuruhnya untuk mengurus semuanya sementara aku melarikanmu ke rumah sakit. Orang yang menabrakmu sudah dari tahun lalu resmi di penjara, kalau kau mau menjenguknya."

"Apa tadi itu sebuah lelucon, Kaiba?"

"Kalau itu termasuk salah satu pertanyaan tololmu yang lain, bisa kujawab 'ya'."

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Dari tadi kamu juga bertanya." ujarnya cuek.

"...apa kita…" kepalaku menunduk, terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa?" Kaiba berusaha melihat mataku tapi aku tetap menunduk. Dia menyingkirkan poniku untuk meraih daguku, memaksa supaya aku melihat matanya. Kali ini aku tidak memberontak.

"Kita kenapa?"

"Eee —..apa waktu aku amnesia kita… pernah melakukan..itu?" tanyaku dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Pesan-pesan singkat dari Kaiba sangat mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi andai memang sudah terjadi pun, apa yang bisa kulakuakan? Mungkin saja waktu itu Kaiba berhasil meyakinkanku sehingga aku juga melakukannya tanpa paksaan. AAAAA! Tidak-tidak-tidaaaaak! Aku tidak mau! Setelah mendengarnya Kaiba kembali tertawa tanpa kendali, kali ini dia sampai memegang perutnya. Asli! Baru kali ini aku liat Kaiba yang biasanya dingin jadi error begini.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DASAR BODOH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kulihat dia mati-matian menaha tawa dengan punggung tangan

"Sialan! Jawab aja Kaiba! Ini masalah masa depanku tahu!" seprotku marah sambil menarik kaosnya dengan kasar. Memaksa wajah menyebalkannya untuk menatapku.

"Kalau pernah, bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai ke arahku. Aku terdiam. Jawaban Kaiba benar-benar mimpi buruk! Aku hanya bisa merasakan air mataku mulai menetes. Kaiba berhenti tertawa dan menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya.

"Shhh…puppy, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" dia mendekapku, namun cairan hangat yang menggenang di mataku tetap tumpah.

"So…soalnya… di SMS…" kataku sambil menahan isak. Tanpa menunggu kalimatku beres, dia mengambil handphone yang kutaruh di atas karpet. Melihat semua isi inbox-ku.

"Ya ampun Katsuya…Waktu itu kita mendapat PR penelitian biologi, dan aku harus membantu jawabanmu tiap malam." Kaiba mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus punggungku. Oh, Jadi itu kenapa PR biologiku bisa selesai dengan sempurna? Karena Kaiba membantuku?

"Tapi kenapa…harus malam? Kenapa…harus di kamar…mu?"

"Kamu pikir aku pengangguran, hah? Siang aku harus bekerja di Kaiba Corporation. Aku baru bisa pulang malam, lagipula hanya di kamarku yang tersedia perangkat komputer lengkap. Jadi lebih nyaman mengerjakan disana." Kaiba mulai melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mataku. Dari tatapannya aku tahu dia tidak bohong.

"Maaf, tadi aku bercanda…"

"Mendengar seorang Kaiba Seto bercanda aku makin ingin menangis karena shock." kataku sambil tetap terisak.

"Sial!" kulihat dia tersenyum. Air mataku kembali dihapus oleh jemarinya yang panjang.

"Jadi? Kita belum melakukan apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku lagi untuk meyakinkan. Kaiba menggeleng pelan sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Belum sampai sejauh itu…anjing bodoh…" katanya dengan nada paling lembut yang pernah kudengar.

Aku merasa santai dengan Kaiba alien ini. Dia membuatku merasa lebih nyaman. Dia lebih banyak tertawa dan tersenyum. Tatapannya pun hangat, bukan tatapan dingin seperti dulu.

"Kok diam puppy? Ada pertanyaan lagi tidak?"

"Kau berubah" kataku sambil mengambil potongan pizza terakhir sebelum benar-benar dihabiskan Kaiba.

"Aku berusaha. Aku sudah diperingatkan Mokie. Kalau ingin bahagia aku tidak boleh egois. Susah ternyata."

"Aku hargai usahamu." ujarku singkat.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu kami benar-benar hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ku…kurasa aku pulang saja…" kuraih handphoneku dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" Kaiba menghentikanku dengan menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Jou…Katsuya…Perasaanku ini serius…"

"Aku belum bisa jawab, Kaiba, tolong minggir! Aku mau pulang. Ayah menungguku."

"Ayahmu?" raut mukanya berubah penasaran. Aku mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban.

"Aku sudah banyak bicara dengan ayah dan sekarang kami berjanji untuk hidup lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya." jadi aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran untuk tinggal denganmu lagi, tambahku dalam hati.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." ucap kaiba seakan tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Thank's Kaiba." seruku lega.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Tidak!"

Di pipi?

"Tidak!"

"Dahi?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kok kamu ngotot sekali, sih?" dalam hitungan detik dia sudah menyambar tangan kiriku dan menciumnya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf. Maaf karena sempat berpikir akan menyerah. Karena sempat berpikir semua sudah berakhir ketika ingatanmu kembali. Tapi yang paling utama, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membohongimu. Maaf dan terima kasih karena masih mau bicara denganku."

"Tidak masalah. Thank's juga handphone dan Red Chick-nya, Kaiba." aku menjawab pelan tanpa memandang matanya. Kalau kulakukan, wajahku pasti jadi merah lagi.

"Kau tahu aku yang memberimu Red Chick Black Dragon?" Kaiba terkejut. Aku kembali menjawab dengan anggukan. Aku tidak mungkin bercerita tentang diary-ku pada Kaiba. Itu akan memalukan sekali. Sekali lagi dia mencoba mencium tanganku. Aku mulai merinding, kulepaskan tanganku seraya melangkah mundur.

"Cukup Kaiba, aku mau pulang."

"Panggil aku Seto, baru kau boleh pulang."

"Jangan memaksa, kaiba"

"Kalau begitu jangan harap keluar dari sini." seringai menyebalkan yang kukenal mulai mengembang lagi di wajahnya.

"Oke! Oke! Seto!"

"Thank's Puppy." seru Kaiba meniru kebiasaan bicaraku.

"Aku bukan anjiiiing!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	6. Chapter 6

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian udah baca yang Side A sebelum membaca yang side yang ini.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side B**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 13**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Yu…gi…aku bisa gila…" ujarku sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke arah sahabatku yang sedang duduk di atap sekolah. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku berusaha menghindar dari kaiba yang hendak menyapaku atau menabrakku atau apapun itu untuk menarik perhatianku. Syukurlah teman-teman lain melihat kelakuan aneh kami seperti pertengkaran biasa, sehingga mereka selalu menyelamatkanku.

"Gimana Jou? Kau sudah tanya-tanya pihak rumah sakit juga?" tanya sahabatku ringan. Aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya, mendesah panjang.

"Nihil. Dan Se…Kaiba makin hari makin aneh."

"Maksudmu, 'pacar'mu?" goda Yugi.

"Dia pacar Jounouchi yang kehilangan ingatan 2 minggu lalu! Sekarang aku manusia normal yang bebas!" sergahku sambil melempar kedua tangan ke udara.

"Apa benar, Jou? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Kenapa menyesal, Yug? Dia itu laki-laki! LAKI-LAKI! Kamu mau pacaran sama makhluk ber_gender_ sama?"

"Ini bukan masalah cewe atau cowo, Jou. Tapi perasaan! Lihat Kaiba yang sekarang. Dia betul-betul peduli padamu."

"Bukan urusanku! Aku tidak minta dia untuk peduli." kulipat tanganku di belakang kepala, bersandar ke dinding. Aku tahu beberapa hari ini dia sempat menitip barang-barang atau uang pada Yugi untuk diberikan padaku. Semuanya kuterima, tapi juga tidak kugunakan. Sekarang aku lebih memilih untuk menghindar. Kalau suasana sudah lebih tenang, aku akan mengembalikan semua 'hadiah'nya.

"Hati-hati lho , ucapanmu bisa jadi karma." Yugi mengulum senyum ke arahku.

"Entahlah Yug…Aku hanya belum siap. Habisnya semua kejadian ini, menurutku sangat tiba-tiba." Kataku pasrah. Melihat sorot mataku yang sedih, dia bergeser untuk duduk lebih dekat denganku.

Aku tahu sejak berbicara dengan Kaiba kemarin semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab. Berarti sisanya tinggal keputusanku. Semua kerusuhan ini akan selesai jika aku sudah memberikan jawaban. Aku yang sekarang sangat takut apabila ternyata keputusanku salah dan aku akan menyesal selamanya. Hati kecilku belum yakin kalau perasaan Kaiba padaku merupakan kesungguhan. Apa gejala aneh yang kualami akhir-akhir ini juga karena aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuk Kaiba? Minum satu kaleng obat sakit kepala juga kurasa kepalaku masih akan pusing.

"Dia…terlalu jauh. Kalaupun suatu saat kita bersama, aku hanya jadi beban untuknya. Dari status sosial aja udah jelas kita beda banget. Kurasa dari semua segi juga begitu. Apa dia sanggup kalau suatu saat pers mencium hubungan kita dan memojokkannya. Aku nggak bisa menerima kalau Kaiba Corporation dalam bahaya hanya karena anjing nggak berguna seperti aku."

"Jou, ucapanmu berlebihan! Aku yakin Kaiba punya cara." Yugi mengelus punggungku. Aku secepatnya menggeleng.

"Nope, Yug. Aku tidak bisa. Lagipula aku sudah baikan dengan ayah. Sekarang aku lebih menyayanginya dari siapapun. Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi walau tanpa Seto."

"Aku temanmu Jou, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu menyesal…"

"Mungkin aku akan menyesal…" seruku lirih. Tidak ingin membuat Yugi cemas, aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba Yugi membuka tasnya dan menyodorkan sebuah buku ke hadapanku.

"Oh ya, Jou…ini…"

"Apa ini, Yug?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah buku tipis dari tangan Yugi.

"Diary baru yang kujanjikan. Dan ini…"

"Ini?" kuraih benda kedua yang diberikan Yugi dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ya…Aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena sebagian besar kecelakaanmu disebabkan olehku. Ini milikmu yang tertinggal. Maaf selama ini aku menyimpannya."

Kuterima sebuah bungkusan kuning kecil dari tangan Yugi. "Kamu nggak salah sama sekali, Yug! Justru sangat berterima kasih, karena kamu selalu ada ketika aku sakit waktu itu." Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher Yugi. Memeluknya hangat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jou" Yugi membalas pelukanku.

"Aku tahu…Aku dulu sudah mendengarnya waktu kita bertarung di Battle City dan aku terus percaya" kudekap tubuh ramping itu semakin erat. Rasanya nyamannya membuatku ingin seperti ini terus sampai istirahat berakhir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Di kamar, aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan memandang kartu Red chick-ku yang kuangkat tinggi-tinggi. '_Dasar Kaiba brengsek_. Makiku dalam hati. _Kapanpun, Dimanapun, dia selalu membuat hidupku berantakan.'_

Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi cengeng, tentu saja penyebab semua ini adalah si brengsek Kaiba itu! Paling tidak aku mengerti perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan bingung dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

_TOK! TOK!_

"Katsuya, boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya ayah…masuk aja…" menjawab panggilanku, kulihat ayah masuk kemudian duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Membelai rambutku dengan heran.

"Kau menangis?"

"Bercanda?" jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum. Aku bangun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hidup memang ajaib. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengutuk hidupku, keadaanku, juga suasana rumahku yang sempat hancur luar biasa. Sekarang aku dan ayah seperti sahabat lama yang saling mengerti.

"Dia masih mengganggu pikiranmu, ya?"

"Bukan kok, Seto sudah bukan masalah lagi."

"Seingatku aku belum menyebut nama Seto." ujar ayahku sambil tersenyum jahil. _Damn!_ Aku terjebak.

"Eng…kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Kataku pelan sambil menatap lantai. "Aku sudah tidak peduli…"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kamu kelihatannya sedih?"

"Aku tidak sedih!" namun lagi-lagi air mata mengkhianatiku karena kurasakan mereka kembali mengalir. Aku memalingkan muka ke arah lantai.

"Sebetulnya aku belum bicara lagi padanya. Aku benci dia! Selama ini dia membohongiku. Tapi aku lebih benci karena dia bisa membuatku bingung seperti ini. Aku—" Ucapanku terhenti ketika ayah menepuk ringan kepalaku.

"Katsu, Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Coba jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Ini bukan masalah gender, tapi masalah perasaan kalian." Aku tersenyum karena ucapan ayah mengingatkanku pada Yugi.

"Oh iya, Ada perlu apa?" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan keluar hari ini."

"Oh… tumben. Dapat kerjaan?" tanyaku iseng. Tidak disangka ayah mengangguk.

"Aku minta tolong Yoshi mencarikan pekerjaan lagi untukku, sekarang aku akan bekerja di perusahaan yang dipimpin temannya. Aku ingin merayakannya hari ini denganmu"

"Whoaaa Keren! Selamat, ayah!" seruku sambil memeluknya.

"Terima kasih Katsu, cepat ganti bajumu, kita berangkat setengah jam lagi."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**To be continued**...

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


	7. Chapter 7

A **YUGIOH** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Hurt / Comfort  
**Pairing :** Puppyshipping  
**Bahasa :** ACIBI  
**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi sebagai pemegang hak Cipta, sebagai pemegang hak veto (?)  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai Kagok, Drama lebay, Angst gaje, 'Animal' Abuse, Romance Mentah.  
Plus ada tambahan OC, tapi cuman dokter yang emang harus ditampilkan demi kelancaran fic, kok. Ngga ganggu apapun. Ngga usah diapalin juga. Enjoy~

**Summary :** Kecelakaan mobil membuat Jounouchi amnesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kaiba? Membantu memulihkan semua ingatan Jou atau justru...memutarbalikkan sebagian fakta? *Puzzlefic*

※ Dan pastikan kalian udah baca yang Side A sebelum membaca yang side yang ini.  
Hope U all enjoy the story, PUPPYSHIPPING RUUULES! XDDD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Fake Reality**「**Side B**

by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**part 14**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aku dan ayah berada di restoran yang lumayan—tidak! Menurutku aku sedang berada di restoran yang SANGAT mewah. Begini, ayah bilang baru mendapat pekerjaan. Berarti belum bekerja kan? Darimana dia mendapat uang untuk membayar restoran seperti ini? Tapi lebih baik tidak bertanya. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan semuanya.

Kutatap ayahku yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan pelayan restoran yang akan menunjukkan tempat duduk kami. Aku senang sekali. Setelah semua yang kami lalui, akhirnya hidup kami berdua bisa berakhir bahagia. Saat ini aku tidak ingin lepas dari ayah. Aku ingin seperti ini dulu, menikmati kasih sayang dari ayahku sepuas-puasnya. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau semua hal ini juga berkat Kaiba dan siapapun itu yang menabrakku. Nanti kalau ingat aku akan berterima kasih pada mereka.

Setelah kami berdua duduk, Pelayan itu mulai mencatat semua pesanan kami dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, aku meraih tasku, mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah lama kuserahkan.

"Ayah…aku tahu ini sangat terlambat tapi ini untukmu." Kuulurkan bungkusan kecil berwarna kuning pada ayahku.

"Apa ini Katsuya?" katanya sambil mengambil bungkusan itu dari tanganku.

"Hadiahmu untuk ulang tahunmu Desember lalu. itu…itu alasanku kenapa aku pulang terlambat saat terjadi kecelakaan." aku menunduk sambil memainkan jariku.

"Kau saat itu membeli kado untukku?" dia tampak terkejut. aku mengangguk.

"Hadiah ini tertinggal di rumah yugi. Aku melupakannya karena terlalu asik bermain. Waktu aku sadar, hari itu sudah malam dan hujan. Aku tidak mungkin balik ke rumah Yugi lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulang dan mengambil kadomu besok di sekolah untuk kuserahkan malamnya. Tapi—"

Ayah berdiri dari kursinya untuk mendekatiku dan memelukku, "Terima kasih Katsuya! kau anakku yang terbaik."

"Terima Kasih ayah. Apa Shizuka juga?" dia mengangguk, "Ya, Shizuka juga anak kebanggaanku. Besok akan kuminta ibumu untuk memberi ijin Shizuka menginap di rumah beberapa hari. Aku tahu dia tidak diperbolehkan menjengukmu ketika kau sakit. Sekarang dia pasti senang melihatmu sudah sembuh. Aku juga akan mengundang Yoshi."

"Thank's ayah! Thank's! Thank's! Thank's!" aku balas memeluknya. Bisa kurasakan dia membelai rambutku.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti,ya. Sekarang kita makan dulu" ujar ayah sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kulihat pelayan tadi datang sambil membawakan makanan serta minuman.

Sambil makan, aku sempatkan mengobrol sedikit tentang masa lalu dengan ayah untuk meluruskan banyak kesalahpahaman selama ini diantara kami. Selain itu kami juga banyak bertukar cerita. Tanpa terasa, kami sudah berbicara satu jam penuh saat ayah melihat jam tangannya.

"Katsuya, aku mau pergi dulu. Kau tunggu disini, ya…" katanya sambil menenggak habis sisa minumannya.

"Iya. Mau ke WC, ya? Aku tunggu disini." ayah hanya tersenyum, mengelus kembali rambutku kemudian menghilang dari hadapanku.

Selama menunggu, aku hanya memandang ke arah jendela. Memainkan jariku di bibir gelas dan membuat suara merdu. _Ayah lama…_pikirku. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang duduk tanpa permisi di hadapanku.

"Pelayan, tolong bereskan semua ini. Dan tolong Wine-nya satu" Ucapnya sembari mengangkat tangannya. Pelayan yang dari tadi melayani mejaku dalam sekejap langsung membereskan semua piring-piring kotor, membersihkannya dan memberikan wine pesanannya tersebut.

"Kaiba? Apa-apaan kamu! Itu tempat ayahku!" semprotku kesal karena gelas kosong yang dari tadi kupakai main juga ikut dibersihkan.

"Ayahmu sudah pulang. Tadi supirku yang mengantarnya, jangan khawatir." jawab Kaiba cuek sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Hah? Kok begitu?" aku langsung berdiri, bermaksud mengejar ayahku

"Puppy, tolong tunggu sebentar." Kaiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih bahuku melewati meja dan berhasil membuatku duduk kembali.

"Lepas Kaiba, apa maksudmu?" aku tidak berani berteriak karena akan menarik perhatian tamu-tamu lain.

"Seto!" hardiknya.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main, Kaiba."

"Aku juga tidak, panggil aku Seto."

"Iya, Seto-sama! Lepas! Aku mau pulanggg!" aku masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku kiriku tapi usahaku hanya membuatnya mencengkeramku semakin keras. Padahal dia hanya memakai satu tangan. Aku tidak paham darimana tenaganya berasal, kulihat kami berdua mulai mengundang perhatian tamu-tamu lain.

"Tidak akan sebelum kamu mendengar penjelasanku."

"Dulu kan sudah!"

"Yang sekarang kan belum"

"…"

Dia berhasil membuatku menyerah. Aku membanting punggungku di kursi restoran yang nyaman itu sambil menggerutu. Kaiba melepaskan bahuku dan kembali duduk dengan santai. Kulihat dia memakai jas putih yang elegan. Sangat serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang putih dan mata birunya yang indah. Jam tangan perak berkilauan menggantung di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus.  
Setelah kami terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Ini semua ide-mu, ya?" tanyaku tanpa melihatnya.

"Kalau tidak, kamu tidak akan mau bicara denganku."

Dia benar. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memberi dia kesempatan bicara di sekolah. Handphone pun lebih sering kumatikan.

"Kenapa bisa? Kapan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kemarin aku ke rumahmu dan bertemu ayahmu. Beliau bersedia membantuku dan kami merencanakan hal ini." aku hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kaiba. Aku tidak menyangka ayah betul-betul merestui kami. Kupikir itu semua akal-akalan untuk menghiburku saja.

"Dia kerja di perusahaanmu?" tanyaku curiga. Kaiba menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menawarkan, tapi Ayahmu bilang dia akan bekerja di perusahaan temannya." aku tersenyum kecil, lega mendengar kata-katanya. Itu artinya Ayah tidak bohong. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau ayah kerja di Kaiba Corporation dengan keadaan hubunganku dan Kaiba yang seperti ini.

"Lalu, kamu mau bicara apa?" aku masih mencoba tenang.

"Menurutmu aku bagimana?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Jawab saja." perintahnya sambil menyeringai ke arahku.

"Susah-susah aku mau diam disini cuma untuk pertanyaan seperti itu? Aku pulang…" tapi sekali lagi tangannya meraih bahuku. Tatapan matanya yang menusuk membuatku kembali tidak berkutik.

"Tolong dijawab, karena menurutku ini penting." dia kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hmm…Brengsek! Dingin! Rese! Menyebalkan! Belagu! Tidak tahu diri! Mulut pedas! Sok keren! Tukang atur! Emosian!" tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menyebutkan semua kalimat tadi. Kaiba tampak terkejut mendengar jawabanku yang spontan. Tapi setelah itu dia tertawa.

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"…Patung es! Sombong! Belagu!"

"Itu tadi kan sudah." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, meneguk kembali minumannya.

"AAAA! Pokoknya yang minus-minus itu pasti berasal dari kamu deh! Puas?" tuduhku sambil mencengkeram taplak meja di depanku.

"Terus menurut kamu aku bagimana?"

"Apaan? Tadi kan udah dijawab!"

"Ini bakal beda, puppy. Coba jawab lagi…" lazuli Kaiba menatap mataku dengan lembut. Aku yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, merasakan wajahku memerah.

"Kamu…tinggi…menyebalkan, keren…menyebalkan juga, tajir…makin menyebalkan…"

"Aku sebegitu menyebalkan?" tanyanya tidak percaya sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Karena ternyata di diri kamu yang minus itu banyak positifnya, kamu terlihat makin menyebalkannn!" Kataku setengah menjerit. Kulihat orang-orang di sekitar mulai memandang ke arahku yang ribut sendiri.

"Dan apa kamu mau bersama orang yang menyebalkan ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kita dulu mulai tanpa saling tahu Katsuya, sekarang aku ingin memintamu lagi. Apa orang yang menyebalkan ini boleh memilikimu?" aku merendahkan kepalaku dan menutup sebagian wajahku dengan taplak meja. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kaiba baru saja memintaku! Oh Gawd. Rasanya aku ingin keluar secepatnya dari tempat ini ketika makin banyak orang melihat ke arah kami sambil berbisik-bisik...

"Shhhh…kecilin suaramu sedikit…Ini tempat umum tauk! Apa kamu tidak malu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kehilangan kamu lagi. Aku akan terus bertanya sampai jawabanmu 'iya'."

"Itu pemaksaan kaiba!" desisku.

"Seto!"

"Seto…aku…" tanganku mencengkeram semakin keras. Rasanya jantungku mau meledak. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku belum siap untuk semua ini.

Kaiba meraih tangan kiriku dan memasukkan sesuatu pada jari manisku. Sebuah cincin putih berbentuk naga dan bermata biru. Blue Eyes White Dragon! Naga milik Seto! Dan dia memberikan cincin lain ke telapak tanganku. Kali ini naga hitam dengan matanya yang merah menyala. Naga milikku, Red Eyes Black Dragon!

"Andai jawabanmu 'ya', Aku ingin kamu yang memasukkannya ke jariku. Tapi kalau 'tidak', masukkan cincin itu ke dalam gelas wine ini. Supaya aku tetap tidak kehilangannya dan masih bisa terus mencoba memintamu sampai kau menjawab 'ya'."

Aku memandang gelas yang masih setengahnya berisi Wine itu lalu kembali menatap Kaiba dengan bingung. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Dengar Seto, kamu tidak akan bahagia bersamaku! Kalau media tahu—"

"Persetan dengan media"

"Lalu Kaiba Corporation?"

"Aku punya otak, Katsuya! apa menurut mereka aku tidak bisa menjalankan perusahaan hanya karena punya kekasih bergender sama?"

"Tapi aku…Kita…terlalu berbeda…" aku mengecilkan suaraku.

"Dengar! Aku tidak peduli soal kelas, ekonomi dan semua itu. Kamu salah besar kalau aku akan meremehkanmu karena status sosial kita yang jauh berbeda."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap lazulinya dengan tatapan kosong. Oh Tuhan…aku benar-benar tidak percaya Kaiba sampai seserius ini. Andai ini mimpi jangan sampai aku terbangun.. Andai ini mimpi…Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi! Aku menggeleng pelan mencoba meyakinkan diri.

_'Ayah…Yugi…kalian benar…Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku lebih lama'._

Aku memandang cincin berukir Red Eyes itu sekali lagi. Tanpa ragu aku meraih tangan kiri Kaiba dan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Menatap lazuli biru cerahnya yang dalam.

"Jawabanku 'ya', Seto"

"Katsu…"

Kaiba langsung berdiri, menarik tanganku dan mencium bibirku. Perlahan aku pun ikut berdiri dan membalas ciumannya. Tidak menghiraukan gelas wine yang jatuh dari meja karena gerakan pemiliknya yang mendadak. Bahkan suaranya ketika pecah terdengar sangat merdu.

Saat ini aku sedang bahagia. Aku tidak peduli semua tatapan dan kamera yang tertuju padaku juga pada Kaiba.

Persetan dengan media.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

"Pagi semua!"

"Pagi Jou, tumben tidak telat?" sapa Anzu.

"Mulai hari ini aku tidak bisa telat. Setiap pagi aku harus bikin sarapan untuk ayahku juga. Terpaksa mulai bangun pagi deh." ujarku sambil membawa satu tas lebih dari biasanya. Sebuah kotak makan besar yang harus kubuat setiap hari sebelum ke sekolah. Aku jarang makan pagi, jadi masih sedikit canggung dan kurang terasa enak di perut.

Mulai saat ini ayah lebih memperhatikan kondisi kesehatanku terutama asupan makanku. Apalagi ketika akhirnya dia tahu aku selama ini mengalami eating disorders anorexia nervosa. —Haduh… Aku baru tahu ternyata nama penyakitku panjang sekali—. Aku harus bisa lepas dari anoreksik sialan ini dan benar-benar memulai hidup baru.

"Ayahmu?" tanya Honda tidak percaya.

"Iya, dia mengundang kalian semua makan siang hari ini. Kalian bisa?" kulihat mereka semua memandangku dengan heran, namun Yugi angkat bicara duluan.

"Dengan senang hati, Jou. Aku pasti datang"

"Thank's Yug, Shizuka nanti juga datang. Dan kalian akan kukenalkan pada kakakku."

"Kakakmu?" kalimat heran Otogi langsung dipotong oleh Honda yang mendadak bersemangat.

"Ada Shizuka juga? Aku pasti datang, Jou!" serunya riang.

"Kami semua pasti datang!" tambah Anzu lagi. Aku yakin mereka sebetulnya ingin banyak bertanya, tapi menungguku menceritakannya sendiri. Aku bersyukur dikelilingi teman-teman baik seperti mereka. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

"Jou, kamu sekarang pake cincin?" tanya Bakura sambil melihat ke arah jariku manisku lebih dekat.

"Eh ini? Iya… ini sangat berharga. Jangan suruh aku melepasnya, ya…"

"Dari orang spesial?" Honda tersenyum lebar seraya menyikutku pelan.

"Hmm…Begitulah…Dia juga diundang ayah siang ini…" aku mencuri pandang ke arah yugi yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya dariku karena sibuk menahan tawa. Aku harap teman-temanku yang lain akan menerima keputusanku seperti Yugi. Aku sangat percaya pada mereka. Dan saat itulah seseorang yang dimaksud membuka pintu kelas dan masuk dengan arogan.

"Owch…Brengsek! Pasang mata dong kalo jalan!" hardikku saat sosok itu menabrak bahuku. Kulihat Seto membalas tatapanku dan tersenyum. Bukan senyum dingin seperti yang sering kuterima. Tapi senyum puas seperti baru saja berhasil memenangkan olimpiade. Menurutku sih begitu.

"Apa kamu tidak salah? Yang nabrak duluan kan kamu!" ujarnya datar seperti biasa.

"Jelas-jelas kamu yang nabrak kok!" kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Teman-teman yang hendak melerai kami tiba-tiba diam dan saling berpandangan. Yugi yang berada di sebelahku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah…puppy" katanya sambil menuju tempat duduknya yang tepat di belakangku.

"Kasihan kalau anjing kampung sepertimu harus selalu dihukum di kamar kecil pada waktu istirahat." ucapnya sambil membuka laptop tapi manik birunya masih memandangku, "...walau aku ingin sekali" tambahnya sambil berbisik.

Aku menyeringai, "Rencanamu akan gagal lagi, Kaiba" teriakku sambil kembali berbaur ke arah teman-temanku.

Aku yakin kami tidak sabar menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**THE REAL END**

**A/N**: Dan Fake reality akhirnya benar-benar tamat-mat-mat...m(_ _)m  
MAKASIHHHH banget buat semua yang udah dukung Fic 'Fake reality' ini dari kedua side sampe tamat. Review kalian sangat berarti! Terima kasih banyak! XD

Dukung terus Puppyshipping dan Yugioh, Ya! #demo terselubung

Mohon **R&R**nya jika berkenan, ya... U/v/U


End file.
